Big Chill
Big Chill is a DNA sample of a Necrofriggian from the planet Kylmyss and the first Alien Ben/Lucca transforms into. Appearance He is a humanoid moth-like alien who's four wings and antenna can fold up into a cloak making him look like a phantom (Or is akin to a poncho). He has a slender body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, the back of his wings and neck that resembles ice chunks. Each patch having a thick blue outing except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There are also a long black line that runs on edge of the outer margin on the back of each of his wing. On his Torso there are three plates, one resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest and one on the stomach. On his face are blue cheeks and under jaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped mark that extends over his scalp (much like a birthmark). he has Three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand and two toes on each foot and a third toe on his ankle. The Omnitrix symbol is on his Chest, Powers and Abilities Big Chill is capable of breathing a gas Wind or beam that reduces the temperature around him and turns into ice conducts on contact with his target or incasing his target in ice. His breath can be strong as the wind with practice as shown when his Prime counterpart managed to push the Rustbucket off an cliff in "Kevin's big score" Though not practiced; he can fire ice beams from his hands as shown by his Prime self in "Singlehanded" which he can manipulate. He can also create ice constructs and manipulate to form on the ground as shown in "Above and beyond" by touching it. he can also Freeze things with his hands as he shown in "Birds of a feather" Big Chill can become intangible to the point where by choice he can freeze objects and people by phasing through them. Big Chill has enhanced strength as shown by his prime self in "Save the last dance" When preparing to make a nest for his children. He is also Immune to Hot and cold temperature environments and can survive underwater and in space and like Jetray can pick up people with his feet. Incorporated Techniques While hasn't been shown onscreen, Ben/Lucca plans to use Grey Fullbuster's Ice-Make abilities incorporating that Big Chill can manipulate his ice. But needs practice as well as the ice type Pokémon moves, but mostly if the move are breath like. Ice Make: Used by Grey in Fairy tail, it is a form of moulding magic that allows the user to create Ice at his/her will and to shape it into objects. Ben/Lucca's case as Big Chill, using Greys Static ice make, to in practice shape ice into inanimate things or weapons. Pokémon moves Freeze dry Frost breath Haze Ice punch Icy wind Mist Powder snow Sheer cold Weakness Big Chills intangibility is useless against opponents who can also go intangible as the two will cancel each other out, and certain items that can cancel intangibility can affect him as well. Big Chills intangibility is willingly used and not reflexively which means it can get canceled if he is caught off guard. Big Chills ice breath is worthless against his predator Hypnotic and other Psycholeopterrans. He isn't immune to electricity and if shocked his intangibility is canceled. Trivia * Big Chill Category:Omnitrix Aliens